Crystallization of proteins, a key step towards a crystal structure determination, is not well understood to date. A series of trial measurements were made to study initial assembly of lysozyme and myoglobin in solution conditions which are used to crystallize these proteins. Solution scattering was proved to be extremely sensitive to the oligomer formation of proteins in solution, however the x-ray dose appeared to have accelerated the process resulting in rather non-specific aggregates rather than crystalline proteins.